Guardian Partners
by The Divine Writer
Summary: "The Scarlet Speedster and The Golden Guardian", two heroes well praised in Central City for their good deeds. But to see how their partnership came to be, we have to go back in time... back when a hero was thrust into a coma on D!day.
1. Prolouge

_Hi._

 _My story doesn't begin with being struck by lightning, nor does it begin with me proposing to my 4 years old, very hot and very,_ very _, smart girlfriend._

 _No, no…_

 _Instead, it begins much earlier in time, Nine whole years ago today, back when I was 17, and back when I was once a Shinobi of the Elemental Nations, involved in the 4th Great Shinobi War. Yeah you heard me right._ _ **Shinobi**_ _._ _ **War**_ _. I, along with four others, were involved in a battle that was going to decide the fate of my homeworld but unfortunately - or fortunately - for me, the fight didn't go as planned and I ended up alone and lost, without my powers, my Chakra, and my friends, and the only one to help me was a man who to this day I owe a great lot of my current state of living too…_

 _ **Dr. Harrison Wells.**_

 _Out of his own pockets, he nursed me back to health, and in doing so, not only did he, with the help of his colleagues, speed up my healing recovery, he helped educate me in this world's languages and quite a the various amounts of subjects… subjects which to me, isn't as hard as many make it out to be._

 _He said I was a gifted genius._

 _He said he was going to help nurture said genius and make it into something that was going to be remembered, and he did._

 _He helped me unlock many hidden potentials I never knew I even had - like for instance my photographic memory, or my ability to understand and solve complex_ **very** _equations easily - and taught me how to utilize them properly and with my many gifts, I was certified a good spot amongst his staff within Central City's Premier Tech Industry: STAR Labs._

 _It was a dream come true._

 _I made new friends, I got along with my co-workers…_

 _ **But it wasn't enough.**_

 _I wasn't satisfied with what I had because somehow, I still felt that something was missing... and it was then, later on, that I realised that it was the warm comfort of the friends I lost. My one_ true _home._ _ **My Chakra.**_ _I began to realise that I was so caught up with the present, that I didn't even give myself time to mourn over what I truly missed. How awful I felt, it couldn't even be described in words._

 _ **I was depressed for WEEKS.**_

 _None of my new friends, and not even Dr. Wells could bring me out of my self-induced depression; and because it was beginning to affect my work, I had to take a short leaf of absence until I got my act together, and wasn't even coming close to a fruition until I met…_ her.

 _Felicity Smoak._

 _The moment she came into my life, things were starting to make a turn for the better. She was the one thing I never knew I needed until I had it. With her charms, her bubbly personality and her brilliance, in my life, it wasn't long till I began to feel like my normal self._

 _I was happy once more, and it was thanks… to_ her _._

 _It wasn't long till we started dating and before long, I decided that it was time I proposed to her, and I did, on the night STAR Labs was making their big presentation._

 _She said yes._

 _ **YES!**_

 _I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life._

 _But unfortunately, before either of us could even begin enjoying afterglow of the moment, each of us were caught in an explosion caused by the Particle Accelerator in STAR Labs, and within the wave of dark matter energy that was dispersed throughout the city shortly after the explosion._

 _She was fine._

 _I was pushed into a coma because of the more secure injury I suffered._

 _It's been_ _ **9 months.**_

 _I've been in a coma… for_ **9 months;** _and how I knew? Well being in a coma… doesn't mean that I wasn't aware of what was going on around me. While my body in a temporary state of hibernation, somehow, my spirit was shoved out of it and I was able to move around, like a ghost._

 _I became the one thing I was afraid of… talk about a twisted sense of Irony._

 _Being able to move around without being able to make contact or communication with anyone, especially_ her _for months, filled me with a sense of isolation and loneliness that was much more than what I felt in my childhood years._

But…

 _It was what gave me the chance to be more aware of what was going on around me. It was how I knew that the moment I was going to wake up, my life wasn't going to be how I once knew it again, but it didn't matter, because when I wake up, the first thing I was going to do, is rush over to the future Mrs Felicity Uzumaki-Smoak, give her a Big Kiss, and tell her how much I love her…_

 _Tell her about just how much I miss her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and_ this _… is my story._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Believe it!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto, DC,** or _**Marvel**_ **.**

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well here we are again. The reason I decided to go on this route, is because I'm a bit stuck on my earlier version. While the appeal of a Speed Force conduit Naruto is an interesting story, it's been overused in this type of genre so I'm going another route. This version of Naruto will get powers as he wakes up. Of what kind is for me to know and you to find out. From the description alone you should get a clue as to who's powers he's getting and if you're right, well hat's of to you.

The First OFFICIAL Chapter is on it's way to being completed. 13 pages already and I plan to make it 15 or more. Hope this doesn't dull your interest in my stories. Oh, and check out my other stories Beach City Sage, and my Naruto/One Piece Story.


	2. Chapter 1 (Reposted)

**\- Chapter One -**

 _ **...Awakenings of A New Era…**_

" _Ugh…_ "

Within the Cortex of the once famous STAR Labs, a prone male figure lying on one of the two beds present located within the med bay, shifted a bit, before it finally sat up with a sudden gasp of much needed air, catching the attention of the only person present.

"Dr. Wells get down here… _now._ "

The figure sitting on the bed groaned.

"My body..."

He looked at his hands that were on his knees, clenching and unclenching them slowly, eyes blinking as he was trying to make out what he was feeling.

"Why does it feel so... _weird_?"

"You're just waking up from a nine-month long coma bro, it's not strange to feel disoriented."

The figure's blue eyes looked up, seeing the happy face of his brother in all but blood…

"Cisco?"

"Dude, Naruto…" Cisco gave his friend a rather big hug. "You have no idea how much we all were worried about you." He stated, "Welcome to the land of the living."

"Believe me," Naruto smiled, accepting his brother's hug, before pulling away from him. "I think I do. Despite being incapacitated, somehow, I was able to keep track of everything going on around me, so I know how much trouble I've gotten you guys in despite being unconscious." He, giving a bashful smile of embarrassment, scratched his blonde locks. "Sorry about it by the way."

"Yo-

A chair ridden figure wheeled into the room with an motor based roller and a smile on his face, interrupting Cisco's next words.

"Always happy to lend a support when someone dear to my heart actually needs it."

"Dr Wells…" Naruto smiled, softly. "You have _no_ idea how much it feels to be able to talk to you and everyone else and get a response." He stated, "Believe me, it's been pretty hard for me these past few months."

"You mean…"

"Like a ghost?" Naruto said, glancing at Cisco, knowing what he was about to say. "Creepy, yeah I know, but it allowed me to freely keep track of everything happening around me." He paused. "I guess when I was hit by that wave from the particle accelerator, my soul was literally _shoved_ out of my body because it was 'out of sync' if you will, with reality…"

"And I believe," Dr Wells continued on, from this point. "That it was because of the phase shifting process your molecules were going through at the time." He explained. "I guess you'd say that while you spirit was roaming about in the world like a ghost with an unfinished business, your body was transforming itself in order to adjust to the changes it was going through at that time."

"Wow," Cisco muttered, "Talk about an out of body experience…"

"If the shoe fits, Mr. Ramon," Dr Wells stated, glancing at Cisco, before he looked back at the only blonde in the room. "And we'll get back to that. Now tell me son, how exactly do you feel?"

" _Different_." Naruto stated, frowning, as his eyes once more examined his softly clenching and unclenching hands. "Somehow I feel better than I've ever felt in my life and for some reason I also feel… warmer?"

The soft click of heels tapping the surface of concrete was heard.

"That shouldn't be surprising, considering the fact that when we were constantly checking your temperature, it kept rising and rising, until it was well over 150…"

And as the blonde and everyone turned towards the source of the female voice, Naruto grinned, as his eyes met the eyes of the brunette in the room.

"Honestly if these past few weeks hadn't happened, I would be explaining how impossible this is right now because you're supposed to be dead since no normal human can withstand that type of fever and still look and feel normal."

"Caitlin…"

Dr Caitlin Snow stopped in her stride, smiled, and then gave the out of a coma blonde a rather big hug. "Welcome back…" She whispered into his ears, as feelings started swelling up inside her - not like that you horn dogs. "You have no idea how different things were without you." She paused, before she pulled back from the blonde with a frown on her face. "And _wow_ , you're _really_ hot."

Naruto smirked.

"Thank you."

Caitlin slapped his hand, pouting.

"Not in that way, you crazy horn dog."

Dr Wells cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sure we're all quite happy, Dr Snow," He said, interrupting Caitlin's moment with Naruto. "To see that our colleague has returned back to us, safely and well intact. Now as I'm quite sure you're well aware off, we were in the middle of something."

"Yes, of course Dr Wells."

"Now Naruto," Dr Wells continued, fixing his glasses, as Caitlin moved away from the blonde. "Please continue on, if you will?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Start with how you're actually feeling right now." Dr Wells explained. "Earlier you mentioned that felt different, warmer. And judging by your expression, I'm sure that there's more to it than that…"

Naruto frowned, closing his eyes as he thought of the right words to sum up how he was currently feeling. "Whole," He whispered, eyes snapping wide open in surprise and awe. "Like a part that was missing out of me for years finally returned, better and stronger than ever."

"It isn't quite uncommon for people getting powers to suddenly feel 'whole'." Wells commented, intrigued much more than anything else. "So, I guess… that that's a fine way of putting how you feel."

"No, you don't understand."

He looked at his hands, cupped his right over his left, closed his eyes and concentrated, until finally…

Cisco blinked.

"Woah,"

"Indeed."

"I was born with these powers but shortly after I turned 17, I lost them, so yup." Naruto grinned, pridefully showing off the spinning orange ball of light energy on his cupped palm, before easily dispersing it. "That's proof that I'm back to my original kick butting, Chakra wielding self."

 _* stare *_

Umm…

"You mean you've had powers _before_ the accelerator incident?"

Naruto blinked, looking at the blank stare from Caitlin and Cisco before he sent a surprised look at Wells.

"You mean you didn't tell them?"

"Well that's not my secret to tell, now is it?"

The blonde sighed at that, before glancing at his two age appropriate colleagues.

"Well then Caitlin," He said, "Cisco, you might want to get comfortable because what I'm about to tell you, is literally: 'out of this world'."

"I can vouch for that."

However, before he could, a female voice sounded from the corridor, causing Naruto and those around him to turn.

"Felicity…"

"Hi."

 _(Later that night - Scene Change…)_

"Dude, I still cannot believe that all this time, you were an alien from another world, in another universe."

"Not an alien… well I guess part alien, if you consider my ancestors."

After quite the lengthy of stories and explanations from Naruto, he, Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco decided to have a friends night out celebrating the safe revival of their long-time friend and colleague, but this party wasn't celebrated without the latest member of their friendship group Barry who formed a fast friendship with Naruto as like him, he too was in a coma for nine months - an item which was on the list of the things had in common with each other - something who tagged along with Barry once the invitation to hang out was offered, and of course with Iris came her boyfriend Eddy, the main roadblock between her and Barry ever forming a relationship between the other.

It was another thing he and Naruto had in common.

And after letting his new friend know about he knowing about his life as the Flash - which surprised Barry very much once he heard that - well let's just say that things wouldn't really be getting awkward between them anytime soon.

"Well I don't care, whether you're an alien, or a human. It doesn't matter to me because I'll always keep on with loving you." Felicity, twisting her body from her spot-on Naruto's lap, gave said blonde a quick kiss. "Don't ever doubt that."

Naruto smiled. _Of course, he knew that._

"So…"

Meanwhile, as Barry was off with Iris and Eddie (the three of them playing a quality game of darts… well Iris and Eddie were doing the playing, while Barry sat down and tried to drink away his jealousy at seeing the love of his life with another man) the remaining pair of couples hung out with each other, and with Naruto and Felicity acting the way they were... it was getting a little bit uncomfy for the other two that weren't couples, especially the one who happened to lose her fiancé in the P.A Explosion - hence why she cleared her throat in order to force them to cut it out.

"Now that you're up and running 'Ruto, what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

Hmm, good question Cisco.

"Well, aside from familiarizing myself with my abilities to make sure I don't recklessly hurt anyone I plan on actually saving?" Naruto asked, shrugging. "I guess is deciding when and where to get married, seeing as the misses and I are nine months overdue."

"And yes, in case you're wondering, we're thinking of having our wedding here," Felicity said, adding to the conversation. "In Central City, that is after the whole meta-human crisis has calmed down of course. We obviously wouldn't want our wedding to be in the middle of some big disaster…"

"Make this night more awkward for some of us, why don't you?" Cisco muttered to Caitlin, who shrugged him off before adding her two scents in, as she didn't really mind the attention the two were showing the other at the current moment. "What about your work… in Starling City and you teaming up with The Arrow?" She asked, quietly mentioning the 'Arrow' part. "Won't that mess with your relationship?"

"Yeah and like what else can you do?" Cisco added, his curiosity getting the better of him from what it seems. "I mean you said that back where you're from, people with your type of power had different abilities. What were yours aside from that Orange Swirling Ball? Is that some form of light manipulation thing where you bend the light around you or some variant of Energy Manipulation?"

"That, Cisco, is a very powerful and dangerous technique called the _Rasengan._ " Naruto replied, "And to answer your second question, I can do other things and many of them involve me using the Rasengan as its base."

Of course, he wasn't sure he could do them as efficiently as he could do them before. Just forming the Rasengan earlier took a little bit more effort than before, and from what he realised a few moments after it was formed, something about it felt… _off_ , like there was something different with the amount of power he put in.

Felicity butted in, once Naruto was done. "And as for your question Caitlin, no I don't think it will." She stated, "I'm sure even if we're halfway around the Earth, we'll always find a way to make this work speaking of which…" She got up from her seat on Naruto's lap, pulling up her phone. "I need to check up on work and see if everything is okay on their side. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen when I'm not around now would we?"

She gave Naruto a peck on his lips and walked off, leaving he, Caitlin and Cisco alone, and with this alone time, he turned to Caitlin and gained a look of apology.

"Look, Caitlin…"

"It's alright, I understand." She stated, knowing what he was about to say. "I'd be the same with Ronnie if he appeared so suddenly... if I acted a bit jealous back then, I guess it's because what you and Felicity have makes me miss what me and Ronnie once had."

"Oh good." Naruto sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he had, as he wasn't blind to the subtle looks of jealousy sent his and Felicity's way by Caitlin - who unlike Felicity, hadn't lost the love of her life... "Because if our friendship was messed up thanks to this…"

Caitlin put her hand on Naruto, understanding where he was coming from.

"Like I said, it's alright. Now can we all _**please**_ move on to something else?"

 _(Meanwhile…)_

Within one of the many taller buildings of Central City, during said building's closing hours, a female subtly and quietly made her way across the hall with a bag in her hand, hoping that she wouldn't alert the security guard patrolling around the corner. And though while she did get what she wanted, she wasn't as quiet as she wanted to be, unfortunately.

"Hey, you!"

Another security guard caught up with her.

"Lock down the building!"

The security guard, after speaking into his walkie talkie, aimed his gun at her.

"Miss, you need to come with me."

"Don't come near me."

She panicked, as the guard was slowly prowling towards her with his weapon raised.

"Come on, it's okay."

And hearing the footsteps of the other guards approaching her, she did the only thing she knew she could do to escape this situation, she threw her bag towards the man.

 _BOOM!_

She was out before they could even recover.

 _(Line Break...)_

Meanwhile, back at the bar, as Barry - who jumped into Naruto and Caitlin's conversation earlier - was showing his friends his recent, and much unfortunate, discovery of not being able to get drunk anymore, Naruto stood outside with Felicity, and the air surrounding them wasn't one of calm because (as it was pointed out) there was an issue in Starling City which required her help.

An _Arrow_ issue.

Felicity had gotten back from her call and what she found out, wasn't good, so she needed to get back to Starling City as fast as possible and obviously, Naruto wasn't okay with this, if his looks were anything to go by.

"I get from that tone, you want me to spend the night here with you, in Central City."

"Does it really sound like that?" Naruto remarked, sarcastically, as his hands were shoved into his orange trench coat. " _Gee_ , I didn't notice."

Felicity winced.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry about that Felicity, I didn't mean to snap at you." He stated, "It's just that I thought we'll get to spend more time together before you have to go back to Star City…"

Felicity winced again, before rubbing her elbow in a similarly apologetic manner.

"Yeah, me to." She mumbled. "I was hoping to get a little bit more time with you but I sort of left the team without noticing them until much later and I'm pretty sure that that left quite a few people upset..."

"Well you came..." Naruto said, smiling at his finance, while holding her hands tenderly as he looked into her eyes. "And in the end, I couldn't ask for anything more because being able to see you by my bedside... being able to hold you once again…

Naruto pulled his face in towards Felicity's, drawing in for a kiss.

"It was all that mattered to me."

"Well...

Felicity smirked, her free hand caressing her finance's cheek, as she was slowly pulling her face towards his.

"It's not like I'm not going to _not_ come and see you again."

And uncaring about the public opinion around them, their lips brushed against the other, about to give each other a goodbye kiss, however Naruto froze, as his hearings suddenly spiked, while picking up the loud echoes of an explosion...

 _BOOM!_

...followed shortly by the sound of squeaking, wood clashing against each other, and a panicked person screaming his lungs out.

"Help me! _"_

And Felicity suddenly wore a look of concern, as she noticed the look on her fiancé's face.

"Naruto, is everything alright?"

"Did you hear that?"

Felicity frowned.

"Hear what? Naruto, what's wrong?"

"There was an explosion."

Naruto frowned, in confusion.

"And there's someone screaming for help..."

And suddenly, many loud sounds started to reach his ears, ringing out loud at the same time, and the feedback was too much.

"Argh!"

It caused him to dropped to his knees and hold his head, as his brain throbbed loudly and painfully in a way like never before.

Felicity was by his side in an instant.

"Naruto what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

"Too loud…

"What?"

"The ringing… it's too _loud_."

That was the last thing Naruto said before he suddenly dropped to the ground in a dead faint, as he couldn't take much more of the loud sound combinations and much to her concern, a worried Felicity couldn't wake him up no matter how hard she'd tried to, or screamed his name.

"Naruto? _Naruto?!_ "

It seemed that the blonde male wasn't as recovered and better, as everyone thought he was…

 _ **[ … - Line Break - … ]**_

 _(STAR Labs - Two Days Later...)_

"Guys, give him some breathing room he's waking up."

Naruto blinked, his eyes squeezing as he came to and the first thing he saw, was himself surrounded by his friends, old and new, except... the one person that mattered most wasn't there right now.

"Where's-

"She went back to Starling City 6 hours ago." Cisco replied, knowing what his friend was about to ask. "But don't worry; she said she'll be back as soon as she can."

Naruto groaned, before moving to sit up on his bed, prompting Caitlin to rest her hand on his.

"No," She ordered, softly. "Stay down and relax." She stated. "Because with the way your body is acting right now, we can't tell whether you're completely safe, or in danger of hurting yourself more than you already have."

"But I feel fine."

He didn't know how to feel right now. He was happy that Felicity managed to stay with him a little over her designated time frame, but he was also upset that she had to leave to her place in Starling City. Was he angry at The Arrow for taking away the attention of his beloved? Was he feeling betrayed at Felicity's decision: Her choosing The Arrow over him? He wasn't entirely sure. He may feel fine right now, but he didn't know how to feel because of the dilemma Felicity put him through. He didn't really know what to feel right now.

"Trust me, that's what they all say." Cisco commented, "When they're actually the opposite of that."

"Felicity told us that the last thing you heard was an explosion, a man screaming for help, and loud ringing."

Naruto turned to the one who spoke, Barry, as he remained lain on his bed.

"And a few moments later," The scarlet speedster continued. "We received an alert that a bomb went off more than a few couple of blocks away and by the time I arrived, I saw a man screaming for help as he hung on to his life on a window ledge."

"And then we realised, that at that moment, your body had developed a unique ability to pick up any type of sounds within a very limited radius." Dr. Wells explained, continuing on from where Barry had left off. "And that was why you suddenly collapsed. Because your brain couldn't handle hearing all those sounds at once…" He stated. "It was simply something you're clearly unused to."

Naruto shook his head, frowning. "And what the heck does that mean?" He asked, as he was sitting up on his bed. "Because I've had access to my powers for a little over 16 years. I'm sure I'm more than used to it."

"But when you got here, you lost them." Cisco pointed out, rather plainly. "And for Six years, your body had to adapt without its use, until you got them back after the particle accelerator explosion. Your body needs time to adjust."

"And nine months wasn't enough?"

"Apparently."

"Look Naruto, we're not banning you from using your powers or getting used to them again." Dr Wells stated, looking up at the frowning blonde. "All we're saying is that you're going to have to be in a short hiatus, while your body has completed its process of healing."

"And how long is a ' _Short Hiatus_ '?"

What Wells was telling him? He knew it was the truth, because more than anyone, he could feel the shifts going on within his body; but still he spent _many_ years without his Chakra, and to _not_ use it just after he got it? It was like getting a child a toy that was wanted for a long time only to tell that child that they can't play with it. His Chakra was a part of him for the first 17 years of his life, and losing it… introduced to him an endless void that couldn't be filled no matter how hard he tried and getting it back? Of course, he was excited but to _**not use it**_ _?_

"Try not to think about it like we're banning you from using your powers." Dr Wells answered. "Think of it… more of as an exercise of your patience... because at the moment, there are things happening to you that we cannot understand, things that could turn out badly for any of us if steps and procedures aren't taken to prevent said bad times." Dr Wells had adjusted his glasses at this point. "Control is one of the more crucial factors at this point Naruto, I hope you of all people understand that."

Naruto grumbled. "Fine." And he did too understand, that didn't mean he had to like it, and that also didn't mean that he wasn't going to use his powers to help someone when they were in trouble. He was just glad that Dr Wells just took what he said at face value.

"Good to hear that." He wheeled away from the med bay and into the Cortex. "Now Mr. Allen, before our friend was woken from his short coma, I believe you had something for us?"

Barry blinked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Meanwhile, as Barry was telling the tall tales of how his encounter with General Eiling went, Naruto head twitched to the side as his ears picked up a faint whisper.

" _You know they're afraid of you…"_

And then suddenly, everything was black.

 _(...)_

Naruto blinked, as he was seeing himself standing in a familiar golden cage opened from the outside.

"Kurama?"

" _He's not here, Naruto, not anymore._ "

The blonde's ears perked at the voice, before turning to meet the owner of said voice and came face to face with a figure of extreme familiarity, and growled.

"You!"

" _Well hello to you too my naive other half._ "

Naruto was on guard, for standing in front of him within his mindscape, was not Kurama, nor one of the other tailed beasts he'd expected to see here, but rather the figure of his darker half, something he was sure he'd taken care off with the help of his mother.

 _Yami._

" _Actually, I prefer the name Menma, if you wouldn't mind._ "

"Actually, I do mind!" Naruto snarled, his guard not letting up. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? Where are Kurama and his siblings?"

'Menma', as he would prefer to be identified as, frowned, crossing his hands over his chest.

" _Gone._ " He stated. " _For a little over 10 years now, and whether you believe me or not, I had nothing to do with their passing. That was all you when they decided to merge themselves into a singular entity in order to save your life…_ "

"I don't believe you."

" _And I don't care._ " Menma stated, glaring at his much more, _lighter_ half. " _And even if I were to explain what happened to them, you wouldn't understand nor would you think to listen, as I_ know _how fully idiotic you tend to be sometimes._ "

"This is coming from the guy, who lost to an idiot…" Naruto smirked. "Years before he was even as smart as he was right now. What does that say about you?"

 _Silence…_

Menma frowned.

" _For someone with the power of 10, 000 Exploding Sun's, you sure know how to run your mouth._ "

Naruto blinked, unsure if he heard correctly.

"What?"

" _That's right, you don't know_." Menma laughed, before he suddenly gained a smirk at Naruto's ignorance. " _Here I am standing in front of the most powerful being on Earth and he doesn't know how powerful he is!_ "

The scenery around them suddenly shifted, until it glowed as it gained a bright hue.

"This... _is what you'd be like, with the power we have._ "

And then he saw it: the images of a man in a golden yellow suit performing all kind of superhuman stunts with different kind of powers.

 _It was the Age of Sentry..._

Naruto placed his hands on the sides of his head, shaking it in denial.

"No, no, no, no, none of this is real, I'm not buying it."

Menma's smirk never quite left his face.

" _Oh, it's real alright, as real as I am, and I'm_ quite _real._ "

"Oh yeah? If all of this is real, then how do _you_ know?"

Naruto shook his head, stood his ground as the images around him faded, and glared at the fake in front of him. "You're me, right? So that means that you're supposed to know what I do, and as far as I'm concerned, none of what you've just shown me occurred in real life." He stated, "Which means a) You're not who you say you are and you're trying to trick me in order to get some sort of twisted deal that makes sure I get unlucky or b) You're not even real yourself, because I seem to recall beating you when I was 16, with the help of my mother-"

" _In order to gain better control over Kurama's Chakra? Yes, I remember._ " Menma stated, interrupting Naruto from his sentence. " _Just like I remember having to sit back and watch as you pathetically fought against Kaguya with that Traitors rat. You know who I'm referring to._ "

"Sasuke?"

" _Going through that black hole didn't just affect you, it affected me to. While Kurama and the others were busy trying to stop your body from tearing apart, I was left vulnerable to outside attack from an entity called The Void, luckily for you, I managed to fight it from taking over your mind in a moment of weakness, however that didn't stop this entity from merging a part of itself to me… to us. That's when I saw,_ everything _._ " Menma explained, backing up each moment with a scene that recorded his experience. " _That's when I realised that the world we live in is small, compared to an entire multiverse of existence._ "

"Wow,

Naruto frowned sadly, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassing manner.

"I didn't… know."

" _Of course, you didn't. You were oblivious to everything around you. As usual. You didn't even question your sudden genius intellect!_ "

Naruto's eyes widened, as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"That, was you?!"

" _Duh!_ "

Menma snorted. " _Unfortunately, while I'd love to go on about how stupidly oblivious you are about certain things, our time together is up. It's time for you to get back outside._ "

"But what about-

 _(STAR Labs Cortex…)_

Naruto blinked.

Before he could even finish his sentence, he was back in the Cortex and from what it looked like, not that much time had passed.

" _When I want to talk to you, you'll know. But for now, remember what I said, about us being Gods."_

The blonde shook his head, shaking the demonic promises of his other half.

"...is all you have on the bomber?"

"CCPD has been ordered off the case."

"Who has the power to do that?"

"The army?"

Naruto got off his bed and stepped into the Cortex, despite the fact that Menma's words were troubling him.

"What are we talking about exactly?"

He didn't know why, but he felt that things just took a huge tone shift, and he wasn't sure whether he should be happy, or upset about that but if there was indeed one thing he surely knew…

 _It was the fact that things weren't going to be as easy as he thought._

* * *

 _ **To** **be continued in Part Two.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Flash, or Marvel.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Be sure to expect it somewhere before the end of the month. Aside from that, things to note about this chapter. It takes places in solely in season one, it focuses on The Episode: Plastique, and it has a little less of Barry than I expected and more on the scientific side of Team Flash but that is to be expected because it's with them Naruto has a much more solid relationship with.

This chapter highlighted that fact.

Expect much more in the next chapter. Oh, and by now, I guess it shouldn't be a surprise as to who I based Naruto off of. For those still in the blank, look up _**Sentry**_ _ **(Earth 1611)**_ or _**Robert Reynolds (Earth 616).**_ The former is where the backstory of the Sentry came from and the latter is who I'm basing Naruto off of, in terms of powers and abilities. Again, sorry for how _uninteresting_ this chapter seemed to be, but I decided that you guys have waited long enough and I felt that it's time I started working on Chapter Three of this story, but do remember though, because my mind is currently scattered as it is due to the other stories I'm working on and the few that are currently in production, updating may take quite some time.

 **Promotion:** Be sure to look up my other stories especially my latest story, _**Rise of the Hamato Clan**_ _._

 _Peace._


End file.
